


Five times Hiccup has nightmares and the One time Toothless has them

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Toothless needs a hug, Whump, all the violence happens in nightmares so dont worry, except a tiny bit at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: 1. This was supposed to be one(1) nightmare that Hiccup had after which Toothless comforts him. But then I got 4 different scenarios on my head. So, might as well turn it into 5+1 fic. Smh at the amount of times a fic runs away from you.2. so the first nightmare has kid hiccup in danger, so if that is squicky for you please skip the scene.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Kudos: 46





	Five times Hiccup has nightmares and the One time Toothless has them

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was supposed to be one(1) nightmare that Hiccup had after which Toothless comforts him. But then I got 4 different scenarios on my head. So, might as well turn it into 5+1 fic. Smh at the amount of times a fic runs away from you.  
> 2\. so the first nightmare has kid hiccup in danger, so if that is squicky for you please skip the scene.

1

_Fire. Little Hiccup's house was on fire. The searing heat was making his eyes water. Growls and snarls of the raiding dragons stung his ears._

_“Dad!” he screams, running from his bed towards the door of the house._

_His throat hoarse, he yells again, “Where are you?!”_

_But before he could reach the door to get outside of the burning building, loud rumbling and crashing sound reverberated out over him._

_Looking up, he sees the flaming roof fall towards him._

Just before it could reach him, Hiccup’s eyes snap open, jolted awake from the nightmare into reality.

At once, the tears come. His body shakes with his sobs but he managed to not let a single sound escape.

Outside the window the night continues on peaceful, unaware of the turmoil inside Hiccup.

Stoick is absent once again, risking his life to find the Dragon Queen’s nest. Hiccup is left with Gobber. The spare room upstairs in the blacksmith's workshop was Hiccup's temporary home.

The temporary home: where Hiccup nowadays often woke up in a sweat, breathing hard. Missing the warm, comforting, strong hug from his father. Where, no nightmare even dared come near Hiccup.

“Where are you, Dad…” he whispers brokenly into the dark night, clutching his blanket tighter; not bothering to wipe the tears wetting his cheeks.

2

_Hiccup could feel himself falling. Fire bloomed all around him. The searing heat burned him. There was nothing around him except the fire._

_Toothless was hot on his trail, diving after him, trying to catch Hiccup before he was swallowed by the fire._

_A broken roar from Toothless reached Hiccup. His dragon tried hard as he could to reach him, but the distance between them kept increasing._

_Hiccup’s clothes were starting to catch fire. His skin stung from the burns. He was probably screaming, but he couldn't register anything._

_Toothless was so close. Just a bit more then he would catch him. Then just as Toothless was reaching out; a big searing tongue of flame shot in between them, blocking out Toothless from his view._

_“Toothless nooo!” Hiccup desperately called out._

“Noo…”

Hiccup woke up in a sweat, only to find himself surrounded by his dragon’s firm embrace. Toothless was purring continuously, trying to calm him.

“Hey Toothless…” Hiccup muttered as tears filled his eyes, “Thanks for saving me.” He stuttered out. 

Toothless crooned and licked his cheek as if to say, _Always_.

3

_Hiccup and Toothless were getting successful in diverting Viggo’s spears away from Berk’s ships. Easily, they had dodged all bolas, arrows and spears aimed at them up till now._

_But not all of them._

_A spear was coming straight towards Toothless’ head. Toothless was distracted for a moment, not noticing the oncoming spear._

_Hiccup watched it come towards his dragon in slow motion. Hiccup’s foot fiddled with the pedal controlling Toothless’ tail. Urging Toothless away from it. His panic grew when Toothless couldn’t move in time. The spear came ever closer and…_

“NO!!” he woke up hyperventilating, the blankets in his bed throttling and trapping him. He looks frantically around the room for Toothless.

He wasn’t there. “Toothless!!” he yelled, panic clutching his heart tighter.

There was a loud clatter and Toothless entered the room looking extremely worried.

“You’re safe.” he crashed into Toothless hugging him. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as Hiccup embraced his dragon closer. “You’re alive.”

4

_“Stop! Snap out of it!” Toothless advanced deliberately. His eyes were slitted under the Bewilderbeast’s command. Hiccup’s pleas were going unheard._

_“Toothless no!” Hiccup extended his arms to try to placate Toothless. Hiccup was backed into a corner, ice around him._

_Toothless advanced menacingly still, a plasma blast building in his throat. If that hit him, Hiccup knew he wouldn’t survive._

_“STOPPP!” he yelled, trying to get through to Toothless’ mind._

_That plasma blast was getting stronger by the second. It would be escaping at any moment now._

_“TOOTHL--” he never got to complete that as the plasma blast exploded at him._

5

_Hiccup is barely aware that he himself is falling, barely aware that Grimmel is hanging onto him for his life—only focussed on Toothless._

_His beloved dragon was falling freely from the sky, unconscious. The ground was racing fast towards him._

_The light fury was flying straight towards Toothless; hoping to slam into him and slow down his free fall._

_Hiccup watched on, helpless to do anything else. She’s almost there…_

_Almost._

_She reached few precious moments too late._

_Toothless crashed solidly onto the hard ground. The sound of the crash was audible even over the screaming of the wind in his ears._

_A scream wrenched itself free from Hiccup’s throat as he realised what it meant._

He was roused by the nightmare. His heart was pounding in his chest, breath coming in ragged gasps.

Astrid was beside him in an instant. She hugged him as he calmed down. Hiccup clutched her as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did, he thought as he cried on her shoulder.

Now his dragon wasn’t there for him. Toothless had left for the Hidden World a few months ago. To keep his species safe. Hiccup understood the necessity of it. But still…

“I miss him. So much.” More tears escaped.

+1

_The Bewilderbeast rises behind an unaware Hiccup preparing to shoot ice from his mouth. The alpha’s sole target was him. Hiccup turns sensing the danger, begins to back off hurriedly._

_Ice comes barrelling after Hiccup, all sharp and cold. Toothless rushes to him,_ I must protect him.

_Toothless jumps towards Hiccup. Just before he could reach him, he is met with a wall of solid ice._

_No, no, no._

_He missed it._

This can’t be happening. He just failed to protect Hiccup.

_He scratches at the solid ice, to no avail._

_The trapped figure of Hiccup was looking distorted through the ice._

No. He can't lose his best friend. He can't.

There has to be a way to get him out _. He backs up a few steps, shooting a powerful plasma blast._

_The ice shattered on its impact, raining down shards of ice on him. A particularly sharp one flew towards him, gashing him on his shoulder._

The sharp sting of the wound woke him up. Heart pounding, he looked around him. Broken remains of a vase lay scattered in front of him.

He must have thrashed around in his nightmare knocking a vase off the nearby table.

“Toothless?” The thrashing and the crash had awoken Hiccup. Getting up from the bed, Hiccup noticed the anxious state Toothless was in. Ears down, claws out, wings taut, ready for fight or flight. Not to mention the smashed pottery.

He hugged his dragon. Stroking soft circles on the scaly neck, he murmured, “It’s alright, Toothless. I’m right here.”

And Toothless slowly but surely relaxed.

They stayed liked that; Hiccup holding his best friend close until Toothless was able to sleep again, assured that his best friend was safe beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> 8 out of the 16 prompts planned for this series completed. Wohoo, halfway there!!  
> Constructive criticism welcome!  
> Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/60988402) of this fic, where i talk about my thoughts on this fic!


End file.
